A Nightingale's Whisper
by Riomi-senpai
Summary: When a very beautiful and passionate singer, Kuroko Tetsuyu, was trying to run away from her problems she met a singer who sings at his very own little stage in his own cafe. What could possibly go wrong between them? FEM! Kuroko/ Himuro. A cover Image will be appreciated!


"Tatsuya!"

It was the first time he heard her cry out loudly. The sadness could be heard in her voice. He wanted to tell her not to cry that everything would be alright.

"Tatsuya! Don't leave me please! I beg of you!" she sobbed.

Her eyes widened as she saw his eyes slowly shutting and he could feel his heavy eyelids close. Everything went dark. He was tired.

**.**

**.**

**.**

He bolted up from the bed and unconsciously ran his hand through his damp brown locks. He panted for air. The dream felt so real yet he didn't remember what happened in the dream. Whatever that dream was, he hoped that it wouldn't happen to him.

***KNOCK***

***KNOCK***

***KNOCK***

He glanced at the door. The door slid open revealing a brunette nurse. She smiled at him as she walked in the room.

"Good morning Tatsuya," she greeted.

"Ah, Riko! Good morning!" he cheered. Riko was his friend ever since 1st year high school. She was the coach of the basketball team. She dedicated on studying medicine after Kiyoshi Teppie, a teammate, had injured his knee.

"Tatsuya, I'll give you a last check up right now before Kagami comes and takes you home,"Riko informed. Himuro only nodded. After the check up, Himuro turned the TV on.

_**Lately I been, I been losing sleep**_

A beautiful voice filled the room. A girl with long teal hair with curls at the end was singing. It appeared to be a music video.

_**Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars**_

"Ah! It's K.T!"Riko exclaimed.

_**I feel the love  
And I feel it burn  
Down this river every turn  
Hope is our four letter word  
Make that money  
Watch it burn**_

Himuro noticed her pale milky skin with her rosy lips and cheeks.

_**Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told**_

_**And I feel something so wrong  
doing the right thing  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly**_

Her teal eyes matching with her hair were like looking at two perfect jewels yet they showed a hint of looked really familiar but he was sure that he had not met a gorgeous girl like her.

_**Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But lately, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars**_

She was absolutely beautiful.

_**Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars**_

The song ended and left Himuro mesmerized. The news continued later on announcing how K.T from GoMcould always compose great music. Himuro kept staring at the screen until he felt pain on his back. He snapped back to reality and looked at Riko with surprised eyes.

"You weren't blinking at all!" she reasoned. "I just had to get you back to reality." The news changed about a massive break up.

"Who is that girl?"

"She is K.T! She is a gem isn't she?She caught your eyes?" she teased. Himuro could only smile contently, "Yeah, she did."

Riko looked at the TV again and gasped and Himuro followed.

"WHAT?! AOMINE BROKE UP WITH K.T?! BUT THEY WERE THE BEST COUPLE EVER!"

Himuro only frown at the next words of the announcer.

"They say that K.T cheated on the young Aomine. I never thought she would something like that," said the first man with glasses.

"K.T didn't say anything to deny that. Could it be that it's true?" the other man pressed.

Himuro could help but feel anger bubble up in his heart. The door slid open and a raven with glasses entered the room. Himuro quickly took the remote control and turned off the TV earning a "hey!" from Riko.

"Hey, Taiga!"Himuro half yelled which made Riko straighten herself. Kagami smiled back at his brother.

"Yo, Tatsuya. I came to pick you up," he announced.

She was panting. Her lungs hurt her for lack of air. She glanced back to see body guards everywhere trying to search for her but fortunately for her, she was wearing a disguise which consisted of sunglasses, a black hat for her to hide her hair and casual clothes. She looked again and realized that she let her guard down for a bit which meant, she had to run faster.

"She is right there. Hurry up and catch her."

She could hear how calm his voice was but there was a hint of irritation. She turned the corner to see a hospital nearby.

Maybe if I hide behind a pillar from the entrance I could escape, she thought to herself and quickly ran to the hospital and hid herself while taking a peek to the corner she had come from. She could see a red-head turn the corner with several bodyguards following as they franticly looked around. Seeing that there was no girl around here the red-head sighed.

"She hasn't gone too far from here! Scatter and find her!" His voice raged with irritation. The girl no other than Kuroko Tetsuyu sighed to herself as she saw the red-head disappear to the crowd of people together with the bodyguards. She turned around only to crash onto someone and fall butt first on the floor. She quickly looked up to see a raven-haired man. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." The man didn't seem to budge but kept staring at her as if he saw someone he thought he would never see. Then Tetsuyu realized that her sunglasses were off and her hat was thrown away by the impact.

"K.T?" the man looked at her disbelievingly.

"Ah, yes," she answered without thinking. She quickly covered her mouth. The man chuckled and held out his hand.

"I'm Himuro Tatsuya," he introduced himself.

"Ah, nice to meet you, I'm Kuroko Tetsuyu," she immediately politely replied as she quickly took his hand stood up. Then again, she realized she had given out her real name and covered her mouth quickly. It was out of habit when she was being polite no… to be more precise she never had met a commoner and this was her first time. Himuro tried to cover his laugh a bit at her adorable confused face. Himuro gasped out in pain when there was a huge smacking sound.

"Tatsuya, what the hell are you laughing about? Do I need to send you to the mental hospital?" A tall red-head man appeared behind Himuro which Tetsuyu gasped at his height. Tetsuyu could see the sparkles as they stood together. Man they looked gorgeous!

"What are you talking about Taiga…? It's rude to ignore a lady…"

"Huh? Where?"

Tetsuyu raised her hand to announce her presence, "Right here sir. I'm Kuroko Tetsu…-" she quickly stopped herself. She can't seem to break out of the habit. The man looked at her for a moment before his eyes widening and yelped.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!"

"I was here for a while…" Tetsuyu slightly pouted. Himuro chuckled. Suddenly, there was a yelled, "I found her! She is over there!" There was a bodyguard quickly ran towards Tetsuyu and she only sighed in disappointment.

"Tetsuyu-sama, please return to the manor. Seijuro-sama is not overjoyed with you escaping all of a sudden," the bodyguard pleaded.

"I will have none of that! Nii-sama can be angry for all he wants! I'm not returning!" she declared. The bodyguard visibly fidgeted. Himuro didn't like the idea to cause a commotion in front of the hospital so he thought up an idea.

"Young lady, how about you come to my café?" Himuro whispered to her ear. "I'll gladly hide you there to your heart's content." Tetsuyu glanced at him. She just met him but she felt that she could trust him. Himuro slipped his card into her hand. Tetsuyu loudly sighed as she crossed her arms trying to hide the small card.

"Fine, I give in…" she said but muttered, "for today that is…"

With that Tetsuyu started to walk towards a very expensive looking car. She quickly glanced at Himuro who smiled brightly at her. Tetsuki averted her gaze and a small, a very small smile appeared on her face.


End file.
